dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:Elli K (Unknown Dress) - 월량대표아적심 (月亮代表我的心) (The Moon Represents My Heart)
Descripción Elli K (언노운드레스) 앨범 정원 part 02 타이틀 곡으로 여명, 장만옥 주연의 영화 '첨밀밀'의 삽입곡을 세련되고 풍성한 사운드로 재탄생 시켰다. It is the title of ELLI K (UNKNOWN DRESS)’s album Garden Of Her Own Part 02 and is a recreated version of a soundtrack of ‘Tian mi mi’, featuring Li Ming and Maggie Cheung, with rich sophisticated sounds. 월량대표아적심 The moon represents my heart (月亮代表我的心) Composed by Weng Qing Xi / Lyrics by Sun Yi / Arranged by 김태성 你问我爱你有多深 我爱你有几分 我的情也真 我的爱也真 月亮代表我的心 你问我爱你有多深 我爱你有几分 我的情不移 我的爱不变 月亮代表我的心 轻轻的一个吻 已经打动我的心 深深的一段情 叫我思念到如今 你问我爱你有多深 我爱你有几分 你去想一想 你去看一看 月亮代表我的心 당신은 내게 물었죠 얼마나 당신을 사랑하냐고 내가 당신을 얼마나 사랑하는지 내 마음도 내 사랑도 진실이에요 저 달빛이 내 마음을 말해 주네요 당신은 내게 물었죠 얼마나 당신을 사랑하냐고 내가 당신을 얼마나 사랑하는지 내 마음도 내 사랑도 변하지 않아요 저 달빛이 내 마음을 말해 주네요 부드러운 입 맞춤은 내 마음을 울리게 하고 아련한 그리움은 여전히 당신을 그리게 하는군요. 당신은 내게 물었죠 얼마나 당신을 사랑하냐고 내가 당신을 얼마나 사랑하는지 생각해 보세요 한 번 바라보세요 저 달빛이 내 마음을 이야기하고 있잖아요 - HER MUSIC ELLI K (UNKNOWN DRESS)’s music that has both the elegance of classic music and free-spirited charm of indie music is approaching the public via a new genre called ‘classical indie’. Her voice, singing herself elegantly yet simply like wild flowers in autumn, without losing the essential beauty of classic music, warms up our heart. ELLI K (UNKNOWN DRESS) is emitting its own light slowly in the current standardized music market through her natural sensitivity and voice. “The emotion of music that I pursue is ‘comfort of sympathy’. If someone is having a hard time, we can comfort by giving positive energy such as ‘Everything will be fine’ or ‘You are okay, but I believe we can make them more comfortable when we sympathize and understand their agony or memories. This album is filled with songs about the feeling of missing past love, which is one of many memories that people have. I hope many people could get ‘comfort of sympathy’ while they listen to my songs. I want small or big pains of love that are hidden in their memory and heart to be sympathized and comforted, so that those are remembered not as sad memories but as valuable time.” - DISCOGRAPHY 2008 First regular album Sonnet 2010 MBC Mon-Tue TV series ‘Pasta(파스타)’ Sound track ‘The Minstrel Boy‘ KBS soap opera ‘Good Windy Day(바람불어좋은날)’ Sound track ‘처연Sorrowful‘ 2014 Music producer for OST of the movie ‘Roaring currents(명량)’ Korea-China collaboration movie ‘Bad sister(탁혼연맹)’ Sound track ‘Over The Rainbow’ 2015 Music producer for OST of the movie ‘Twenty(스물)’ Release of EP Garden Of Her Own part 01 Music producer for and movie ‘The Sound of a flower(도리화가)’ Sound track ‘The sound of a flower‘ 2016 Release of EP Garden Of Her Own 02 tvN drama ‘Pied piper (피리부는사나이)’ Sound track ‘Still lst Die Nacht‘ Release of EP Garden Of Her Own 03 Release of Garden Of Her Own Complete Album SBS TV series ‘Don’t dare to dream(질투의화신)’ Sound track ‘Far away‘ Release of Single christmasday - √ For more music video about Elli K (Unknown Dress) 유성 Meteor M/V : https://goo.gl/w5JMku Love Affair M/V : https://goo.gl/B1wjLS 월량대표아적심 The moon represents my heart(月亮代表我的心) M/V : https://goo.gl/v3XYUS Ombra Mai Fu M/V : https://goo.gl/6qDb1R Manhã de Carnaval : https://goo.gl/QiqC6M √ For more information about ELPARK https://www.facebook.com/elparkkorea/ https://www.instagram.com/elpark_/ http://www.elparkcorp.com/ Categoría:Vídeos